


Blankie

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Metamorphose [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Notes: Written for the Dreamwidth tf_rare_pairing community’s Fall 2016 Challenge; set in a defection AUPrompt: knitting





	

Slag sat, aft to the ground, and stared at the thing in Skywarp’s hands.

He could appreciate how carefully Skywarp had to handle the fragile thing. Human made fabrics were notorious. They caught in gears, on sharp fingers, under mechs’ heavy feets. They tore and burned and made a mech _sneeze_ , by his way of thinking. Tilting his head first one way, then the other, he viewed Skywarp’s offering around his snout.

He had to admit, it was a beautiful shade of blue.

He had also never seen such thick strands involved in human work. Not that he was an expert, but Sunstreaker had a blanket kind of the same. So did Ratchet, in his office. Bumblebee had one, too. But Slag had only seen it once, when the bumpy human gave it to him. He stamped one foot in thought, head remaining cocked to the right now to stare at it.

“Well? You like it or not?”

“Wha’s’it for?”

“You! Unicron’s tailpipe, I said that already! Slag!”

Lifting his head, he stared at Skywarp and cycled his optics once. “Not _who_. Asked _what_. Sky should pay attention.”

“Hey!”

“I finish.”

“Yeah… I guess you do. It’s for… Okay, I dunno what it’s for. It looked pretty, and they said I could take it, and I thought you’d like it…”

“Oh.”

“You want it or not? Skywarp grumbled.

“Yes.” Slag lifted a foot and knocked Skywarp over into the nest of silicamesh blankets that made up the seeker’s bed. The seeker pulled the fragile organic thing out from between them as Slag climbed over him, and he smacked Slag’s heavily plated head with his free hand. After only moments, though, Skywarp settled and grabbed Slag in desperately a tight hug, the thick, knitted blanket wedged into the fold of his arm. It reminded Slag of a cartoon character.

If Skywarp had needed a blankie, like Linus, he could have just said so.


End file.
